dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Lord IV (New Earth)
In this continuity, Lord is still the leader of Checkmate, which is now an international organization referred to as a Global Peace Agency. Having imprisoned the sentient satellite Brother Eye, Eye turns on him and begins using OMAC to attack their Project Cadmus facilities. Lord sends a team of elite agents after OMAC led by Sarge Steel. Mokkari gets the assignment after Steel fails, but he's unsuccessful as well. He calls S.H.A.D.E. in to help deal with the threat, and Father Time sends his top operative Frankenstein who nearly kills OMAC. Brother Eye attempts to assassinate Lord with an employee of Kord Industries, making their conflict personal. Max eventually destroys Brother Eye by outsmarting him with magnetizing weaponry. Having neutralized the threat, he determines OMAC to be harmless and lets him go. | Powers = * | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : While using his powers Maxwell Lord starts to bleed from his nose. The more people there are the more blood is lost and this may lead to bleeding from eyes, mouth, and ears. * : With the blood loss that comes from the use of his powers he sometimes losses consciousness. When that happens the people under his control also lose consciousness. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = 325pv|thumb|Wonder Woman puts an end to Lord * Many fans were angry at Lord's role in the Infinite Crisis saga, as Lord's innermost thought processes had been shown to readers for years without criminal intent (though it was recently revealed his mother was in Coast City when it was destroyed and took it personally against "Super"-types); also, the Martian Manhunter scanned his entire mind and considered him trustworthy. In addition, the fact that he had lost the power in question twice over - once when Dreamslayer burnt it out, and then lost even the potential for regaining it since he was no longer in his original, human, body - caused controversy. * At the "Crisis Counseling" panel at WizardWorld: Chicago, Dan DiDio explained why Maxwell Lord was used. After going through several possible characters who could be the "new leader for the offshoot of Checkmate", Maxwell Lord was suggested. Many of the editors thought that the idea made sense, as Lord had been shown to have a mean streak and to have killed previously. The idea was dropped due to the continuity errors, such as him being a cyborg, but they went back to it later after deciding none of the other possible characters were suitable. "We thought about that aspect of the story Maxwell was turned into a cyborg some more," DiDio explained. "And then asked, 'Did anyone read it?' No. 'Did anyone like the idea?' No. So we moved ahead with Max as being a human, and having been a human, and not letting that small part of the past stand in the way of this story. We wanted what was best for Countdown, and for us, that meant that Max had to be a human." * Maxwell Lord's birth date is April 1st, 1951. | DC = | Wikipedia = Maxwell Lord | Links = }} Category:Checkmate members Category:Metahumans Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:1987 Character Debuts Category:Justice League International members Category:Super Buddies members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Arcana members